Fox and wolf : eternal love
by darkwoulfsoul
Summary: Fox and wolf get in love and drift into a adventures relationship
1. Chapter 1

Hope u like this fanfic.

Fox was walking up the street when he turned into an allyway that was dark. It was dark and wet from the rain that was raining from the sky. Fox heard a voice from behind telling him to drop his pants down of his hip and surrender. Fox turned around to see who was there. It was a dark silhoutte in form of a dark wolf. It was wolf o donnell. The leader of starwolf ad he was horny. ''stay there'' he sayed while ripping his pants of and started to masterbate. Fox is has gotten horny. Wolf was about to cum and stopped for a while while fox imagined how wolf was tering his butt apart. with his big majestic penis. Wolf insertet his penis into foxes hole and fox moaned loud and louder while wolf was fucking him so really hard. Wolf took his penis out and fox turned around so wolf could spread his cum all over foxes face while fox was licking it passionate while wolf was rubbing it all over his face. Wolf then started to shit on foxes face and fox devured it with pleasure. Wolf took his beer bottle and shoved it into foxes asshole and it started to bleed and wolf licked the blood from foxes asshole. Fox then fucked himself and shoot on wolf and licked it clean and they both were best fuck firends forever. end of chapter 1

Chapter 2

Fox and wolf stayed at home and were watching brokeback muontain while they saw slippy passing bye and both wanted to fuck so really bad. Fox came out and shouted ''hey slipped wanna sleepover'' and slippy sayed ''yes fox''. Slippy walked in and wolf jumped on him and ripped his pants down. Fox masturbatet slippy and slippy swallowed wolfes dick while wolf insertet a penis in his asshole. Fox sucked slippyes tiny dick till it shooted and then he cut it off and sucked the blood while slippy moaned. SLippy shouted ''fox get this guy off me'' and wolf deployed his secret wepon. A tub of glue. Wolf tubbed slippy full with glue and fox pushed his dick into slippyes asshole and got stuck and came. Wolf fucked fox so hard again that his ass was bleeding. ''Wolf how do i get out of there'' fox said. ''Kill him we raped him'' wolf said and so slippy got killed by a knife. end


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 3 its about james on the junk yard

Fox and wolf dragged slippy to the junk yard to hid his body. Fox noticed a other body lieng around and taked a closer look. Fox noticed it was his dead dad james mac cloud. ''Wolf i want to be alone'' he said. Wolf left. Fox ripped james pantes off his body and sucked his rotten black dich. Fox thought it was like licking a ice con. A dead rotten ice con. James came and fucked fox really hard. ''Rape me really hard fuck me bite make me youres'' screamed fox and got biten by james so hard fox came and got uncuncios. Wolf shoot james and fucked fox to concinus. Fox was a zombie then. Fox ate slippy and fucked wolf so fucking hard in his ass that he couldnt walk for the next 2 days. end

Chapter 4 Fox and wolf get some serrrrrrrrrrrrious problems with falco

They went home to continue to watch brokeback muontain but suddenly falco knocked at the door and saw angry. Fox opend the door and asked what he wanted. ''I know you killed slippy'' he said. ''I watched you guys draging him to the junkyard and i saw you getting biten by a zombie''. Fox replied with ''so''? Falco said ''i will tell the police and they will kill you or you do me a favor'', Fox asked ''what favor''? Falco said ''fill me with your love and i fill you with mine''. Fox draged falco in and started to masturbate falco while wolf was about to fuck fox very wildy in his tight ass. Falco held up his ass willingly and ready to be fucked by fox while he enterd falco and moaned like never before and then he finally came. Faco said ''i come back in 3 days i will tell you then why'' and walked away when wolf came in foxes hole and sucked his own penis to clean it with his tuonge. Fox said ''hope he doesnt tell anyone of me''. end


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5 I hope you guys enjoy this trilling fanfic

3 days later falco came to fox and wolf and told them that he is pregnant from fox and that he is going to lay ane gg any second. Fox quickly grabed a pillow under falcoes ass so the egg would land safely. Falco moaned really loud when the egg came out and landed on the pillow. Seconds later something started to crawl out of it a baby bird. ''Its a girl'' fox said and looked at it. ''How did you do that'' wolf said. Falco was explaining to wolf while fox slowly eating the bird and started by biting its head off followed by the inner parts of its body and then swalloed the rest when falco punched him making fox spitting baby bird blood at him. Falco said ''why are you doing this you zombie''! and ran away crying. ''Im so so sorry'' sad fox ''but i couldnt resist this soft and tasty flesh of a yongborn baby bird''. ''And i cant resist your sexy ass wanna fuck'' wolf said. Fox sayed ''no i want to be alone'' and left the house. end

Chapter 6 i will draw soon!

Fox left the house and started to go rampage. He took a car and trow it down the streetway and hit 2 people that died imidiatly from the hard wounds. Fox found out that he had super strong powers because he became a zombie mutant. He went back home only to find wolf masturbating on the floor. Fox sucked his big and bulky dick and swallowed all of wolfes sperm. Fox raped wolf with his tentacles he got from the mutation and layed egges in wolfes asshole. ''What are you doing'' sayed wolf. Fox bites wolf so he could become a zombie mutant to. Fox then sarted to shit on wolf an wolg ate it. Fox sayed ''i want you to be my breeder'' and wolf puked. end


	4. Chapter 4

sry guyz iv been gone so long xoxoxoxo

i willl writ more in the futurure i be promiseng

chapter 7 fox finds a new frnd: in a fridge

wolf denyd sex with fox so fox went to garage dumbster again and strollid around so long that he got brod when he has hheard noise cumming from his dad dead corpse. fox went to look at corpse to find a fridge with mani specul stickers on front of it being. fox thought that the fri- oh no, it opng itself and ice cubis sprang out of et but fux was gable to dog them all. he then went to the frige and unpanted his pants and made his wingadinga rock stiff. he then prozeded to stick his dick into the fride tofuck it as hard as possiblw as icecubes were sticking on his penic and made him cold. fox orgasmed ''AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH'' he sayed as his liquid sprang all over the cubes and he fainted

stay tunic for chapter 8 3


End file.
